


Ride Or Die

by RAConner



Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: Couple, F/M, Fights, Late at Night, Love, Walk Into A Bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAConner/pseuds/RAConner
Summary: A not so great night out with your boyfriend Oscar.
Relationships: Oscar "Spooky" Diaz & Original Female Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Character(s), Oscar "Spooky" Diaz/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 8





	Ride Or Die

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a request   
> Tumblr: Youllneverknowrac

It was a Friday night you and Oscar actually deciding to go out instead of throwing or attending another party. You heard of this little hookah lounge/bar in the city that was suppose to be a really good time, it took a little bit of convincing but Oscar finally caved and agreed to come. You get dolled up and throw on a tight black dress with a pair of flashy highs heels, a birthday gift from Oscar a few months ago. 

“Ready papi?” You ask as you grab his attention from where he sat in the kitchen, already pre-gaming. 

He turns his head to look at you, licking his lips as he stands up,”Damn mamas.” He compliments.

“You like?” You ask as you give him a spin, walking up to him after to give him a kiss. 

“Hm I’ll like it better when it’s on the floor tonight.” He says and tugs you closer

“Last time you said that you ended up ripping one of my favorite outfits.” You remind him as you wipe off a piece of lint that sat on his shoulder. 

“Well it was my favorite too apparently.” He chuckles, giving you one last kiss before the two of you head out, leaving Cesar and his friends home alone, out in the back yard. 

~

“There’s a spot, in the back over there.” You say and point it out to Oscar. He pulls in quickly and let’s you fix your makeup in the mirror before coming around to open your door and help you out,”Thanks.” You smile and take his arm, letting him lead you through the parking lot and inside of the building. The lights inside a red hue, music blasting, and bottle girls/waiters/and hostess moving about as well as people dancing. 

“You guys can follow me.” A pretty petite girl with barley any clothes on says, you smile and follow her to a small corner booth, sliding in after Oscar. 

“Can I get you guys started on drinks? You can also head up to the bar at any time to order. It’s pretty packed tonight but I’m going to try my best to keep up with everything.” She warns.

“You’re fine, I completely understand. Can I get a vodka cran with lime?” You say to her.

“Absolutely and for you?” She asks turning to Oscar.

“Let me just go ahead and get the bucket of Coronas.” He replies, placing his hand on your knee.

“Got it. Will you guys be doing hookah?” She adds, you shaking your head no in response,”Okay, drinks coming right up.” She smiles before hurrying off. 

“It’s a nice spot.” You say into his ear, Oscar agreeing as he looks around.

“Yeah, not to bad.” 

You dance in your seat to the music, sharing a cigarette with Oscar who was nodding his head along, the server coming over and setting the drinks down on the table a few minutes later,”Can I get you guys anything else?” 

“Nah, we’re good.” Oscar replies and reaches for a beer from the bucket of ice. She nods and disappears once again. 

“Fuck.” You say with a scrunched up face as you try your drink,”It’s strong, but I like it.” You laugh, holding the drink out for him to try. 

“Straight vodka.” Oscar agrees after taking a sip and chuckles. He finishes off the cig before downing the first beer. 

You guys stay for about two or three hours until deciding it’s time to head out. You stumble through the parking lot, having drank another mixed drink along with some of the beers. Oscar was completely fine and you were on the more tipsy side.

“Watch it mami.” Oscar laughs and reaches out to steady you, his last beer in his hand. Not wanting it to go to waste.

“I’m fine it’s the heels.” You giggle, which wasn’t a lie. You were still aware of what was going on, everything was just a bit more funny to you. You walk a few paces ahead of Oscar, when a car begins to back out of a spot, nearly hitting you as Oscar grabs your arm to pull you back. 

“Aye! Watch where you going pendejo!” Oscar shouts to the driver as he slams his hand down on the trunk. 

“I’m good papi” You tell him reassuringly as the car turns off and a couple steps out angrily. 

“What the fuck is your problem?” The big buff white guy says, closing his door and coming around. The brown headed girl staying back. 

“My problem is that you nearly hit my fucking girl.” Oscar, or now Spooky more likely says,”So you better apologize to her and get back in your car and go.” 

“Or what? It’s not my fault your bitch can’t see where she’s walking.” He says smugly, puffing out his chest. 

“What the fuck did you just call her!?” Spooky says and takes a step closer, causing you to step in between them. 

“Hey, chill out. He’s not worth it.” You say and put your hands on your boyfriends chest to lightly push him away. Knowing that if this escalated nothing you would say would stop him from absolutely beating the shit out of this frat boy stereotype. 

“You better listen to her.” He says tauntingly

“You need to get the fuck away from us.” You snap and turn to angrily shove the guy. His girlfriend now coming over with wide eyes,”You better get him cause if he even lays a finger on my boyfriend I’m gonna help whoop his ass and then I’m going to whoop yours.” You tell her seriously. She doesn’t respond to you and grabs her guy’s arm, trying to tug him back to the safety of the car, urging him to drop the issue.

“You better listen to your bitch.” Oscar mocks, pissing the guy off and causing him to reach around you to try to grab him by the shirt. You instantly claw his arm away, your nails digging in deep. Oscar manages to get a swing in and it lands on the guys cheek. 

“Get away!” You shout, more so in annoyance as the guy nearly trips from the blow, only to try to come back over to get his own hit in. The girl now staying to the side, shock written all over her face,”My god.” You groan and take the bottle from Oscar and spin back around to smash it against the guys temple. His large body falling to the floor, a bit of blood coming from his head. His girlfriend shrieks and goes to his aide, Oscar grabbing your arm and running to his car.

“Come on Y/N!” He says and unlocks it, pushing you in before climbing into the drivers seat. 

You roll down your window and lean out of it, Oscar backing out and heading towards the gate,“Hey! Don’t say we didn’t warn you.” You laugh and stick your tongue out as he drives by the guy that was now in a sitting position, flicking him off in amusement, Oscar grabbing the back of your dress and pulling you back in. 

“Next time let me handle it.” He says as he speeds away from the scene,”I don’t need you getting hurt trying to defend me, what if that bottle didn’t take him down? Then what?” Oscar asks, glancing at you for a moment. His tone more concerned rather than angry.

“But it did take him down, so relax babe.” You smile and lean down to take your heels off,”So just calm down and thank me for coming to your rescue.” You tease in a sing song voice, knowing that Oscar wouldn’t really need your help if it came down to it. 

“My rescue? That’s cute mami.” He smirks, letting you put your sore feet up on the dash. 

“Fine. Don’t admit it, but can we talk about his girlfriend? She didn’t defend him for shit.” You giggle and let your head rest back,”I wasn’t really going to try and fight her, well maybe.” You shrug.

“That’s true. I guess it’s better to have a ride or die than a lil bitch for a girlfriend.” Oscar laughs. 

“I’m your ride or die baby!” You grin and hold a closed fist out to him playfully.

“Ride or die, para siempre(for forever).” He agrees, hitting your fist with his amusingly before focusing on the road again.


End file.
